


A Conversation In The Library

by ninaahachikuji



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Lilia is a bit of a bully, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji
Summary: A conversation should not be this stress inducing.---Lilia wanted to check up on Riddle after helping him.
Relationships: implied Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Conversation In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from the idea that Riddle isn't honest with his feelings and Lilia's interaction with him!  
> Please enjoy my modest contribution!

The Prefect of Heartslabyul knew that the pursuit of knowledge combined with self-improvement involved plenty of reading. He headed to the library with a goal to retrieve some material and light study planned along with it. Self-study helped keep up his own grades and being an example for others often pushed that belief towards the students who hung on his every word.  
Riddle walked through an aisle with his astute glare silently searching and soon enough pulled the book off a shelf in front of him. A bright eye peered from between the open space and caused him to jump back somewhat silently.  
“Hello, Boy.” He whispered through the space, “I heard you fell ill when you were trying to help your friend?” 

Lilia was not outright mocking him although the way he spoke denoted upon learning this fact he may have had a good laugh or even mildly chuckled over it. But only getting a peak at his face still conveyed to Riddle the same emotion as if he were right in front of the other without obstruction. He spoke with an unexpected interest that kept him rooted in that spot rather than dismissing him politely. So, the second year held back from loudly clearing his throat then his thoughts rolled toward the mention of Trey causing some small reaction that he hoped the books hide away from view.

“Unfortunately.” Riddle’s reply came out defensive in tone and part of him felt complied to say just a tad more—some insidious nature beyond his understanding perhaps?  
Lilia continued with his voice clear through between the textbooks, “The Headmaster would be brought to tears learning of your effort, you know? Take pride in your friendship.”  
“Lilia-senpai,” he finally spoke up after letting out a small exhale he was unaware that he held in, “Thank you for your help back then.”

“Of course, of course. I could sense the urgency for your situation and coming to your aid was fitting. Afterall, as fellow students we need to work on dorm relations. I hope Trey enjoyed it! My nutritional advice is from years of proven wisdom. You best keep it in mind for the future.”  
The Prefect’s grip tightened on the books in his grasp, sometimes a finger softly grazing the textured cover with slight ware of borrowed use. The sensation took his mind away from the chills climbing up his spine momentarily. 

“I will.”

He could feel the grin before the visual confirmation briefly when he leaned into the spot a little more.  
“Yes, I am sorry to seem rude, but I must be off.” In the gap he could see Lilia return the statement in a motion of understanding. Riddle excused himself and turned to exit the library.

Walking down the way he could still sense it like an itch or a slightly breeze all too cool, and an urge to whip his head around. Riddle’s brows furrowed before he turned on his heels to see Lilia once again without the separation of bookshelves just barely a foot away from him.  
“I wonder how long it will take for you to be honest… Ah, we’ll see, won’t we?”  
In a blink he was alone once more in that space, like before they meet the student did not hear him enter or exit. Their interaction left Riddle significantly observed, however, with a twinge of an emotion comparable to being caught. More reminiscent of the act of reeling in a fish then releasing it back into the water as an act of kindness and nothing more.


End file.
